Many people experience problems resulting from improper positioning of the temporomandibular joint and associated musculature. For example, grinding of teeth during sleep, a very common condition resulting from improper positioning of the joint and associated musculature, may lead to excessive wear of teeth, loose teeth, rotation or migration of teeth, cracked or broken teeth, headaches, pain or tenderness of the joint and associated musculature, popping or clicking of the joint, deterioration of the joint, or other problems associated with the masticatory system. As dental technology advances and people demand more effective treatment options, reducing or eliminating such problems becomes increasingly important.
Previous oral appliances for treating such problems include a single upper or lower arch customized to conform to a user's upper or lower teeth, respectively. In use, the single arch prevents the user's upper and lower teeth from grinding against one another during sleep. Although such oral appliances reduce or eliminate certain symptoms of grinding (e.g., excessive wear of the teeth), they typically do very little if anything to address the underlying physiological cause—improper positioning of the temporomandibular joint and associated musculature—and may even exacerbate the situation in some cases. Furthermore, natural physiological triggers based on the manner in which forces are applied to the teeth may affect the joint and associated musculature such that problems, such as deterioration of the joint, continue despite use of such oral appliances.
These effects may be minimized if oral appliances are carefully constructed such that all the opposing lower (or upper) teeth contact the upper (or lower) arch at the same time when the user bites down. However, this is often difficult and time-consuming even for highly skilled dentists or other clinical professionals. Moreover, the positions of the opposing lower (or upper) teeth may continue to shift in response to repeatedly contacting the upper (or lower) arch when the user bites down, which may necessitate adjustment or re-construction of the oral appliance such that all the opposing lower (or upper) teeth again contact the upper (or lower) arch at the same time when the user bites down. As this cycle perpetuates, additional instability and deterioration of the user's masticatory system may occur.
These and other deficiencies have made previous oral appliances inadequate for the needs of many users.